memoriasomniumfandomcom-20200213-history
Edain
"It is better to look ahead and prepare than to look back and regret." Anatolius M. Loz, commonly known as the current Edain, is a Thear and the Head of the Church of Laremis in Khivann . Personality Edain is a much more complicated person than he lets on though. As the Head, he is known for being a very hard working person, who dedicates himself fully to his duty, never failing any promises he has made so far. Observant and serious, he is quite understanding and gentle, someone who has forged close bonds with his subordinates and thus, earned not only their trust, but their unquestioning loyalty. Yet, those close to him will also add that he is an extremely goofy person who doesn’t miss a chance to run away from his work and responsibilities, someone who lives life in a very detached manner. He appears to be calm and quiet but is quite the energetic, sharp and sometimes flirty person. Edain rarely shows anger to anyone (and is quite the nightmare if he does) and is very kind, willing to help others. Also quite talkative, he can be overly friendly with some people if he is extremely bored; something that can easily make others very uncomfortable. What usually follows is some sort of melodramatic complaining and teasing which is his attempt to maintain a lighthearted atmosphere; a way of him to escape the harsh reality he faces during his work. Despite his goofy demeanor, he avoids talking about himself or let people close to him as he believes nothing good will come out of relationships. Background *'Birthplace: ' Cethyr *'Residence:' Sabilleau Status 'Base Stats' *'Strength:' 2 *'Magic: ' 24 *'Defense: '''2 *'Resistance: ' 8 *'Speed: ' 3 *'Dexterity:' 4 *'Stamina:' 9 *'Intelligence: 23 '''Skills Trivia *Except for those who raised him, no one else really knows his real name. *Lun’Erco glows when in his hand. This often annoys him though. *Being the only Thear around doesn’t make him sad, it makes him mad. He feels like he is a circus act sometimes. *And that's the only time he'll get easily angry at you. Just ask him a bunch of stuff about him being a Thear. Your life is now close to its end. *Hates cooking with great passion but is an extremely good cook ironically. *Refining Lun’Erco comes naturally to him and unknown to most people, he often helps Pennute and Lukevi in their technological advances. *His body temperature is extremely low. He often avoids handshakes/hugs/any contact because people seem to freak out. *His biggest dream was to become an actor. But that will never happen. *He teaches at the Magirius Academy in his very little and nonexistent free time. *He wishes he had never been made Head. His life simply changed too much and all the responsibilities he gained are simply too much for him. All this just because he is a Thear. *Loves going back to Cethyr. Probably because of the hot springs, not because he was born there. Category:Characters Category:NPC